


No vamos a ser olvidados

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Para! ¡Deja de hablar de onee-chan! Tú no sabes cómo me siento, y no sabes nada de lo que ella quiera. Para ella no eres nada, ¿vale? No se recuerda de ti y nunca va a hacerlo. Yo, en cambio...” se paró, improvisamente, dejándolo y volviendo a contemplar el vacío.





	No vamos a ser olvidados

**No vamos a ser olvidados **

_[Y esperando por una vida mejor_

_Esta vez, nos desvaneceremos esta noche.]_

Yuuto se había sentado en el banco del terminal despreocupado, casi como si fuera causal, como si en realidad no hubiera visto a Ryuuta sentado exactamente al otro lado, ocupado mirando enfrente a sí, y probablemente a evitar los otros.

Lo había hecho a propósito, Yuuto, a no enfrentarlo directamente. Aun no conociéndolo muy bien, sabía de ser probablemente la última persona con quien el imajin quisiera hablar en ese momento.

“Arriesgado, ¿no?” dijo con calma en cuanto se sentó, fingiendo de hablar solo. “Aceptar órdenes de alguien, a ciegas. Pensaba que tú no siguieras lo que te dicen.” lo provocó, oyéndolo suspirar bajo.

“Lo he hecho porque quería hacerlo. Yo no acepto órdenes de nadie, tampoco por una voz en mi cabeza.” precisó. “De todas formas, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú tienes aún un treno, vete. No necesito un sermón de nadie, especialmente no de uno como a ti.”

Yuuto se miró las manos, inseguro.

Sin embargo, no era asunto suyo.

Podía irse, olvidando que Deneb hubiera desaparecido junto al tren, y dejar el terminal seguro que Owner y el jefe de estación iban a encontrar la solución mejor para recuperar el DenLiner.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar de sentirse de alguna manera responsable para lo que había ocurrido.

Entendía a Ryuutaro.

Tenía Airi a mano, podía hablarle, podía estar con ella cuanto quería con el cuerpo de Ryoutaro, pero sabía que ella nunca iba a reconocerlo como lo que era.

Lo mismo estaba por él. Airi lo conocía como un amigo de Ryoutaro, era gentil con él, demasiado también, pero oyendo su nombre no había nada que recordara de él en el futuro, y pronto iba a olvidarlo en el presente también.

Iba a seguir esperando de poder invertir ese proceso infernal, hasta que no hubiera llegado la vez cuando hubiera desvanecido de manera definitiva, desapareciendo de la mente de todos los que aún estaban unido al recuerdo de él.

Era su destino, y también el destino de Ryuutaro, y por esa razón aún no quería irse.

A pesar de que el imajin lo odiara, quería que pusiera entender que no había razón por ese rencor. Ambos habían sido traicionados por la realidad, al final.

“¿Por qué lo has hecho?” le preguntó, poniéndose en pie y alcanzándolo, determinado a hablare directamente. El imajin no pareció apreciarlo mucho, y cruzó los brazos al pecho, mirando fijo al suelo.

“No es asunto tuyo. Lo he hecho porque quería, y nada más. Tú no sabes nada de mí, no puedes regañarme.”

Yuuto bofó, impaciente.

Le pasaba de olvidar que, al final del día, Ryuuta sólo era un niño.

“¿Es por Airi?” preguntó, tratando de utilizar una voz lo más tranquila posible.

Pero Ryuuta no pareció apreciar su esfuerzo, para nada. Se puso en pie, agarrándole el chaleco y empujándolo contra la pared, teniéndolo firmemente.

“¡Para! ¡Deja de hablar de onee-chan! Tú no sabes cómo me siento, y no sabes nada de lo que ella quiera. Para ella no eres nada, ¿vale? No se recuerda de ti y nunca va a hacerlo. Yo, en cambio...” se paró, improvisamente, dejándolo y volviendo a contemplar el vacío.

“En cambio, ¿Qué eres tú?”

Ryuuta suspiró, tomando el papel que estaba guardando celosamente y abriéndolo, pasándole una mano encima con aire melancólico.

Yuuto reconoció un dibujo de Airi, y no puso evitar de sonreír.

“Lo sabe. Ella lo sabe.” murmuró el imajin, suspirando otra vez. “Sabe que no es Ryoutaro cuando soy yo dentro de él. Y quizás tendría que hacerme feliz, porque significa que está consciente de mi presencia, pero...” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Si me viera, como realmente soy, probablemente pensaría que soy un monstruo.”

Empezó a caminar lentamente, el dibujo en las manos, y Yuuto lo siguió, unos pasos detrás. Llegados al borde del terminal se pararon, y el mayor le fue a lado, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada hasta que no vio la nueva línea temporal, aún cerrada.

“¿Qué hay detrás del infinito?” preguntó el imajin, sin girarse a mirarlo.

Yuuto querría reír, pero sabía que no estaba el momento de hacerlo.

“No lo sé.” contestó, sinceramente. “Yo conozco mi futuro sólo para lo que me ha dicho mí mismo. Pero dudo que ahora me espere lo mismo.” se mordió un labio. “Supongo que haya algo que tenemos que proteger, o ni mi existencia ni la tuya tendrían mucho sentido, ¿no?”

Se quedó en silencio, luego, pero Ryuuta no le respondió.

Yuuto sabía que no iba a dejar de odiarlo, y podía entenderlo bien. No iba a dejar de ser instintivamente celoso de unan relación con Airi que nadie de los dos podía tener, pero al final lo que importaba no era que dejara de odiarlo, no ahora.

No quería que ningún otro sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo, no quería que ningún otro pensara de no tener un lugar en ese mundo, entre los que en cambio sabían de tenerlo.

Y ni siquiera quería que tuviera miedo de desaparecer y ser olvidado, porque Ryuuta era un niño, y uno que necesitaba demasiadas atenciones. Nunca iba a comprenderlo.

Volvió atrás, dejándolo solo mirando el nuevo empalme.

Querría que alguien tratara de consolar a él también, a veces, pero sabía cuánto poco sensato fuera ese deseo.

Deneb trataba cada día, Ryoutaro trataba, y él sólo había seguido rechazándolos ambos, porque oírlos decir las cosas como eran dolía demasiado.

Él también, descubrió, los envidiaba, porque siempre iban a tener a alguien que recordara su existencia.

Pero no importaba.

Yuuto iba a recordarlos, para siempre. E iba a atarse a sus memorias con uñas y dientes.

No iba a permitir que lo olvidaran. No importaba lo que iba a ser obligado a sacrificar por eso.


End file.
